Double Vision
Double Vision is the 4th episode of season 6 and the 134th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins explaining what has occurred in the first episode where the men in black assault kidnapping , and a man aims him a gun in the head and says her that his boss wants to speak with her. The episode begins with Jeremy in the hospital resting in a bed by an injury in the leg at the side with his father and his mother Casandra Belpois, when they appear the Lyoko-Warriors except Alex that is in assisting by the visit. They explain him that it was a big oversight what happened in the class of Physical Education with that fell tripped and caused that it twisted the ankle by a party of football. In the meantime, Alex is with the computer in the room of the laboratory learning to use it with a book written by Jeremy in case of emergency, and then in the monitor is executing a program to scan if there is a tower activated, but there isn't any activity; and another program is trying to find a way to virtualize directly to the new sector without crossing the open portal in the mountain sector, inserting lines of commands. Aelita decides to go alone to the Hermitage to see to his mother Anthea but the door is forced and when going in all the pieces of furniture are revolved, and the television, the computer and the piano are shattered. She goes in in panic looking for desperately to his mother but there was not anybody, and sees some shells in the floor that are recent shots indicating that it happened does a week. Aelita begins to have seasicknesses, and begins to have illusions front in the living room where the men in black assault the Hermitage and kidnap Anthea dragging it to the car, and she is shouting help but a man gives him a hit in the head leaving it unaware in the seat. She cries silently with her tears remembering what happened during her infancy because it isn't the first time that she disappears. Yumi, Sissi, Ulrich, Odd and William go to the Hermitage, and comfort Aelita after discovering the disappearance of Anthea. It reappears going in from the kitchen with a gun. Aelita remembers the previous nightmare but she asks of where took out the gun and Franz answers that it was of one of the men in black and goes to the factory. Aelita decides to follow investigating by the Hermitage because she thinks that her mother have left something before being kidnapped, and begins to have another vision like a flashback. Anthea took advantage of to leave a device and a key of the station of the train in a strong box in the ancient picture titled "La Maledicció" with the combination, like this Aelita memorises it quickly going back to the reality. Aelita says that Anthea left him something in the strong box that signals that it's behind an image of saints and human towers of massacre with a snake biting the tail like the Uroboros. William takes out the picture leaving it in the floor and there is a strong box with some keys. Aelita types the number 0979 and it opens, and there are several documents: a device and the key of the station of the train. It gives it to Yumi and Ulrich to go to check in the station and the device saves it Sissi to deliver it to Franz in the factory, and they go away. While in the room of the laboratory, Alex receives the visit of Franz knowing it for the first time and seats him front of the computer to go in in the private account, but there isn't any email. Alex takes advantage of the question on a new sector that doesn't appear in Lyoko but he doesn't have neither idea from the last time, saying that he didn't know that there was something new. They check again to detect if there is new tower activated, but seems that it is all calm, seldom X.A.N.A. doesn't do at all since always activates a tower and Aelita desactivates it. They don't know the new plan of X.A.N.A. with a possible connection with the new sector, and think that the intelligence of X.A.N.A. is altered from the final battle a few months ago. William arrives to the room of the laboratory giving the device USB, Franz inserts it in the computer and discovers that the new sector calls "Cosmic Space", with a map and an application for a virtualization directly to the new sector. Franz executes it and the portal in the mountain sector closes of the all and says him that it already is possible do a virtualization directly to the Cosmic Space for the next time, and he leaves the Factory because there is a subject that he must do. William, Alex and Sissi begin to doubt on Franz with his secrecy looking the one to the another. Aelita arrives to her room, and sees that everything is the same with his doll, Mister Pück. She takes it in his hands remembering the Christmas and afterwards begins to have another vision but very darkened, and she listens the voice of Anthea very feeble. Then Aelita faints. An afterwards awake minute, and Yumi insists in resting and go back to the academy to go away of the Hermitage. Aelita begins to have hope that Anthea is live smiling and leaves the doll, going out of the Hermitage with Ulrich and William. Afterwards, Franz visits the hospital to see Jeremy and thinks that there is something that Aelita didn't have to know, and he takes out his laptop with the device USB teaching to Franz on the video repaired and also leaves him without word. Then he leaves the device USB directly to the pocket of Franz and says that it doesn't have to say at all to Aelita included to the Lyoko-Warriors, because they still don't have to be involved with a danger, and leaves the hospital resting Jeremy alone. Gallery Episode134.jpg|The safe hidden in the picture "La Maledicció". es:Doble visión fr:Double vision Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes